A Place In The Woods
by reddneckin
Summary: The Deadliest Catch men head to a plantation in Georgia to film The Bait. Andy Hillstrand knows his marriage is over. What happens when he meets Lizzie, the owner of Ellen B's. Looks like its working up to be one hell of a hot summer.


Andy Hillstrand climbed on board the plane with the rest of the Deadliest Catch crew. He did not know now much more of Elliot's bragging he could take. He picked up his carry on and dug out his mp3 player. He put the earplugs in and scanned till he found the song that best suited his mood. "I Hate Myself For Loving You" By Joan Jett came blaring through the player. He laid his head back against the seat and looked out the window. His near 25 year marriage to Sabrina was over. He found out she had been cheating on him for years. He would call home and hear a male voice, "oh its just the man here repairing the dishwasher, or it's the man fixing the garbage disposal." His brother Jonathan had asked him if he had ever checked the financial records to see if indeed any repairs had been made. He told his brother no. He did not feel he had a reason to. Now he was on a plane headed for Thomasville Georgia. He had no idea where the place even was, but he could not wait to get there. Mike Rowe had found a plantation called Ellen B's that they were to film After The Catch and The Bait, the shows that aired before and after Deadliest Catch.

The plane landed and the stewardess announced that they had landed safely in Tallahassee Florida.

"Shit , this just gets better." He grabbed his luggage and followed Mike and the rest of the guys to a waiting black Ford Expedition. There was a hot ass woman standing beside it. Dressed in faded cutoff shorts, a Georgia Bulldogs Tshirt, ballcap and sunglasses. On her feet were a pair of light brown hiking boots. Elliiot immediately started to talk. The woman pointed her finger at him.

"You got get in the suburban behind me, you can ride with my brother. I can take eight of ya'll with me so whoevers ridin' get in and lets go" She had the thickest southern accent Andy had ever heard.

They piled their luggage into the back of the expedition and Mike slammed it shut. The men piled in.

"Ya'll get comfy, we got a ride ahead of us."

"I'm confused," Captain Keith said from the back, " I thought we were going to someplace in Georiga."

"We are, just had to land here. Thomasville doesn't have an airport and this is the closest one"

Andy was sitting beside her, and cut his eyes to his left. Damn she was fine. Dark brown hair halfway down her back, tanned skin and a set of legs on her like he had never seen.

"Whats your name cowboy?" she took her eyes off the road and looked at him. They were stopped at a red light. Man he had some sexy eyes.

"Andy Hillstrand." He licked his lips. All of a sudden his palms were sweating like hell.

"My name's Lizzie, nice to meet ya"

"So Lizzie" Jonathan said, "why did you not want Elliot riding with you"

"I am guessing you two are brothers, " Andy nodded. "Well, I don't like annoying little pissants, and I don't like braggers. I get the feeling he is both. Jonathan threw his head back and howled. "Yeah, he sure is both"

The light turned green and Lizzie hit the gas. She had an Eagles CD in the player, and the song Take It Easy came on. Andy was surprised that she knew every word to the song. She did not look a day over 21.

Lizzie reached to shift gears, and brushed Andy's leg. He did not seem to mind, and she glanced over at him. She was resisting the urge to grab his crotch.

They turned off of Highway 319 down a long dirt road. The narrow path was lined with huge Magnolia Tress. They reached a clearing and a huge beautiful antebellum house emerged.

"Man, now that's a house." Mike Rowe leaned up from the back. "How many acres is this anyway."

Lizzie put the truck in park and turned off the ignition. "700 I think"

The guys started to unload their luggage, and Lizzies' brother Rusty walked over to where she was standing.

"Gonna go and get the carts" he said "Some of ya'll will be in the main house, and some will be in the cottages out back"

"Cottages" Josh Harris peeked from behind the suburban, "You have a main house and cottages?"

Lizzie's brother took a drag off his Marlboro, "Yep, this is a 700 acre plantation, was a working plantation in the 1800's. We have a stocked catfish pond, 25 cottages and the main house here. You cant get in without a reservation card, so if you leave the compound, make sure you have your cards"

The gray haired man, Lizzie thought she had heard someone call him Wild Bill, walked up onto the porch. "This reminds me of my gramas house" He sat down on the swing to the right of the porch, "Did I hear gunshots?"

"Yes sir" Lizzie always tried to be polite to her elders. "We installed a skeet shooting range last week. Ya'll know how to shoot?"

"Hell yeah I know how to shoot" Andy piped up.

Lizzie slid her sunglasses down on her nose and peeked over them at Andy. She had the biggest brownest fuck me eyes Andy had ever seen.

"Well, you will just have to prove that Captain." Lizzie slowly walked inside, her brother was right behind her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He slammed his laptop computer down on the front desk.

"I'm getting guests settled in, what does it look like" Lizzie was busy trying to decide who was staying where. She secretly hoped that Andy would opt for the main house.

"No, you are flirting with that guy in the cowboy hat. Stop it! You hear me! Did you not notice the wedding ring on his finger?"

Lizzie got up and turned the key card machine on. "Like I said, I am just trying to make them feel welcome. After all, this is the south remember. Good ole southern hospitaltity?"

"Yeah, lets just make sure you are dolling out that hospitality with your clothes on"

Lizzie sighed and slammed her fist down on the table.

"Excuse me, miss." Lizzie turned to see the captain named Sig standing at the desk.

"Yeah, sorry, what can I get for ya'll?" His brother Edgar had joined him at the desk and right behind them was the boil on the butt of humanity, Elliott.

"Do we know which rooms we are staying in, we would like to get unpacked if that's ok"

"Sure thing, I am just about done here."

The phone rang and Lizzie answered it, "Hello, Ellen B's. Oh, hey Pappy.. Oh he's back huh? Well we will come on down there later this afternoon and see if we cant trap him this time."

Lizzies brother walked in as she was hanging the phone up.

"That was Pappy," she said" He saw that bull gator down there again this morning. He wants us to come down and see if we cant get it?

"Allright" Rusty said," I will go saddle up the horses.

"Gator? As in Alligator?" Sig glanced over at Jonathan Hillstrand who had joined the rest of the guys at the desk."

"Yeah," Rusty said "Lizzie's a licenced trapper, and we hunt them when its season."

"When is season" Jonathan asked

"Now" Rusty said, "Il will be running lines tonight if ya'll want to join us, boat pulls out at 5am."

"I'm in" said Jonathan. "Andy will probably want to go too. "

By the time Lizzie got all the key cards issued it was decided that Jonathan, Andy, Elliot, Josh and Bills son Zach would all be joining them on the hunt.

Rusty got the horses saddled and Lizzie expertly mounted her prize winning Palomino, Georgia. They only had five horses, and Elliot had bolted up on one. He almost went asshole over elbows trying to be a smartass getting on it.

Lizzie looked down at Andy and jerked her head to the side" Climb on up, you can ride with me" Andy had never ridden a horse with anyone else before, but seeing as how it was Lizzie he was willing to give it a shot. She checked to make sure she had everything she needed and the posse headed out to the trail that would lead them to the huge pond behind Pappy's house, with Lizzie leading the way.

They rounded the first curve, and she spotted something on the trail ahead of them. It was a huge diamondback rattlesnake. She put her hand up, a signal for the rest of the group to stop. She did not want to spook and of the horses, so she slowly pulled the rifle from the harness on the side of the saddle and slowly lifted it. Lizzie aimed and fired one shot, the snake went silent.

Andy's heart was pounding in his ears by this point. Lizzie tugged on the reins and gave the command as Georgia started trotting forward. They finally came up on a huge manmade catfish pond. Surrounding the pond were at least 100 Black Angus Bulls.

Lizzie dismounted and pulled a set of binoculars out of her saddlebag. Putting the lens to her eye, she expertly scanned the water. She spotted the huge bull gator.

"There he is, " She handed the binoculars to her brother and he peered through them.

"How you aim to handle this" Rusty looked down at his baby sister. Everytime she did this it scared the shit out of him.

"You bring a treble hook" She asked him and he nodded "Think you can sling it out that far?'

"Yup" was her brothers reply. He came back with a hand made treble hook. Placing his feet inches apart, he slung the hook out in to the water. His aim was dead on. The gator was hooked.

Josh Harris got in on the action and wrapped the line around his hand.

"Oh no baby, don't do that, " Lizzie pushed him out of the way. "Don't ever wrap the line around your hand like that. Your ass'll get snatched in the water"

They finally maneuvered the huge gator up to the dock. Lizzie did not expect it to be quite this large. The gator lunged and snapped, and when Lizzie saw opportunity, she slammed her foot down on top of the gators head, as her brother tightly wrapped its jaws with electrical tape.

"Now, " Rusty took his ball cap off and wiped sweat" How we gonna get that big somebitch outta that water"

Lizzie always had a plan. She walked over and pulled a rope out of the saddlebag and tossed it to Andy.

"Here, wrap this around the saddle horn, and then ya'll get the hell back"

She did not have to tell them twice. Lizzie mounted Georgia and gave her a soft nudge to the ribs.

"Ok girl, that's right, easy girl." Georgia slowly edged forward, pulling the huge gator from the water. Andy stood wide eyed, not really believing what he had just seen.

"Be careful of his tail" She told him, as he came around to mount the horse.

The posse headed back to the main house to a waiting van from the nearby animal museum. The gator they had on display had died and they gladly accepted Lizzie's offer to take this one. Before they loaded the gator up, it had to be measured.

"15.5" Rusty said as he rolled the tape measure back up. "Damn I think that's the biggest one you have ever trapped"

"Come on ya'll. Lets load him up and go eat. "

The men seated themselves at the tables in the dining hall. Elliot was bragging away about owning his own crab boat. Lizzie was getting tired of his mouth. She was pouring huge glasses of sweet iced tea for the men, when she stopped at the table Elliot was seated at with Sig, Captian Bill, and the guy named Keith.

"If I had a damn dime for every time you said I own my own crab boat, I could BUY my own crab boat." Lizzie walked back into the kitchen as the men in the dining room roared. Elliot was trying to impress this girl, but he was slowly running out of things to say. She seemed to be more interested in Andy anyway.

Lizzie emerged from the kitchen with huge plates filled with chicken fried steak piled with white cream gravy, fresh grated field corn, fresh shelled field peas and huge cathead biscuits.

"Ya'll eat up and enjoy. Let me know if you need anything else"

Sig raised his glass to her, "This is just about he best meal I have ever eaten. Just don't tell June I said that ok."

"Who is June," Lizzie asked.

"His wife" Captain Bill said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well, ya'll eat up. Got Blackberry cobbler and homemade ice cream for dessert, and then ya'll have to start filming." Lizzie went back into the kitchen,

Andy and the rest of the men learned that Lizzie herself cooked every meal served at Ellen B's. Andy had never tasted food this good. Not even his mama cooked like this.

The men finished eating, and the film crew came in. Lizzie had settled on the porch with a book. She could not help but notice that Andy had positioned himself where he could look out the window at her. The filming began, and Mike started the show by asking Andy a question. He was paying no attention, he was too busy looking at Lizzie.

"Andy, hey snap out of your damn trance" Jonathan hissed. "Quit looking at that woman and pay attention. You are making an ass of yourself."

Andy was embarrassed to say the least, and tried his best to stay focused. He was thankful the taping was over, and decided to take a walk. He remembered them passing a pond on the way to Pappy's that Lizzie had said was named "Pikes Pond" after the former plantation owners. Andy walked down the path, not thinking that there were likely snakes crawling everywhere. He came to the clearing and found a rock and sat down on it. The moon was full and it was an amazing sight rising up over the pond. He ran his finger around his wedding ring. He thought about the day he left Indiana for the final time. He had sold their ranch, Hobby Horse Acres, and used the profit to pay off the debt he and Jonathan had fallen into by repairing the Time Bandit, the crab boat they owned and operated together. Andy took his ring off, stood up and slung it out into the water.

"You mind telling me what the hell you are throwing in my pond" Andy jumped and turned around to find Lizzie standing behind him. She had changed since the gator trapping earlier, and his eyes slowly traveled from her wild curl y brown hair, blowing in the breeze, down to the tight ass tank top she was wearing. Damn she had a set of melons on her. She wore a pair of white cutoff levis and was barefooted. Lizzie hated shoes, and avoided wearing them whenever she could.

"My wedding ring" Andy turned back toward the water. Lizzie walked up beside him. Andy was not very tall, nowhere near as tall as Jonathan, but he towered over Lizzie.

"Oh," Lizzie looked up at him. Andy's jaw was clenched and he looked like he was pissed at the world.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I am a pretty good listener"

"Thanks" Andy looked down at her. Damn she was hot as hell.

"We better head back. Black bears are known to feed here at night, besides that, if you are going out with us tomorrow, you will need some sleep"

5am came early. Lizzie climbed into the white Silverado truck and turned the key.

"Allright ya'll, lets go" Andy was beside her in the front seat, and Rusty was beside him against the window. Jonathan, Elliot and Josh were in the back. The rest of the crew had opted to stay behind.

Lizzie drove the truck down a narrow pig trail, and hit a hole. The truck lunged and everyone went sideways, sending Andy almost into Lizzie's lap.

"Sorry about that ya'll" Andy did not mind a bit. He almost laid a hand on her leg, but was a little spooked by her protective older brother.

"Here we are guys" Lizzie backed the boat onto the launch perfectly and she and the six men boarded, Andy took Lizzie by the waist and hoisted her into the boat. Her brother gave him a dirty look and cranked the engine. The first line was down and Lizzie knew it was a beast. The branch the line was hanging from was floating on top of the water. Rusty stopped the boat just on the other side of the branch and Lizzie caught the line. She could see the outline of the gator laying on the bottom of the shallow, and she knew he was no baby. She handed the line to her brother and reached for the loaded 22 rifle. They had always worked well together and this was no exception. Like a well oiled machine, the two of them worked the gator slowly to the surface, and Lizzie handed the line to her brother. He slowly pulled the gator to the surface, and Lizzie aimed the rifle and hit the quarter sized kill spot dead on.

Elliot decided that he would help get the gator into the boat.

"Just watch his tail" Rusty commanded, "Watch his tail, dammit watch his fukkin tail son" WHAP. The gators tail hit Elliot square on the jaw and sent him sprawling onto the bank. He lifted his head and was face to face with a coiled cottonmouth, one of the deadliest snakes on the river.

"Elliot, don't move." Lizzie slowly reached down and pulled the Colt 44 out of the holster and raised it up. Squeezing the trigger she fired two quick shots.

Jonathan let his breath out slowly.

"Holy shit son, you allright" Jonathan reached a hand out and pulled Elliot back into the boat.

Lizzie looked at him, her eyes flashing. "Get your ass back there and sit down. Don't get up till we get back to the house, understand"

Rusty fired up the motor and they moved on to their next line. There was another massive gator on the line. The first one they caught, Lizzie guessed, was at least 13 ft. That would bring them at least $400 at the buyer. Rusty pulled the boat around to the left side of the line and stopped.

"What we got" He stepped to the front of the boat where Lizzie was standing "Damn"

"What is it," Jonathan stood up and walked over beside Lizzie.

"I hope you got your big boy drawers on, that's all I can say"

Jonathan asked her if he could pull the line in. He knew that she was the expert at this and did everything she told him. The line was burning the hell out of his hand, but he did not care. This was the biggest adrenaline rush he had felt in a while. Jonathan maneuvered the gator around as Lizzie turned the barrel of the 22 around, placing an expert shot right at the gators head. The water went still.

They returned to the house after going to the buyer. They had bagged 15 gators, two were over 13 feet and that earned them a quick $6000. Lizzie badly needed that money to pay back taxes on the plantation. She had purchased the house almost 5 years ago, and slowly added to it over time. This money from the hunt would get her out of debt at last.

They ate lunch and showered and then headed down to the skeet shooting range. This was a dream of Lizzies brother, and it was specifically designed for them. It featured six shooting boxes that would hold two people. There was a red button on top that you hit with your foot, popping 10 clays out. Lizzie was an expert marksman, almost a sharpshooter in her brothers opinion. She explained to the men how to hit the button to release the clays. Elliot decided he would go first, bragging up a storm. He had decided to try his and at impressing Lizzie again, and she stepped onto the box beside him. Lizzie popped the red button with the toe of her boot, and the clays popped out. She hit every one of them.

Lizzie turned and looked at Elliot, "Real men don't talk trash sugar." She hopped down off the block and turned around "They don't brag either, they just cock, aim and fire."

Andy turned his head so that Elliot would not see him laughing. To tell the truth, he felt a bit sorry for him. He was trying his best to impress Lizzie and she just was not interested.

Dinner had been served and Lizzie was out on the porch, sipping on a Bud Light Lime. Andy came out and sat down. She asked him if he wanted a beer.

"Just open the door, the case is to your left" Andy grabbed a beer and joined her on the swing.

"So, you want to tell me why you pitched your wedding ring into Pikes Pond?'

"My marriage is over." Andy took a deep swig "Found out my wife has been cheating on me"

Lizzie looked at him. This woman was either crazy or stupid.

"She sounds dumb as hell to me." Lizzie said. She took a sip from her beer and looked at him. He was staring straight ahead. There was no life in his eyes, not a spark. She did not know the woman that had ripped his soul from him, but she'd love to stomp a mudhole in her ass and walk it dry.

"What's it like around here usually. Are you really busy" Andy was hoping she would say that they did stay busy. He was thinking of quitting crab fishing altogether and this would be the perfect spot for him to move to.

"Depends on the time of year. People get married and honeymoon here a lot, and we are always busy during the summer. Why do you ask?"

Andy gulped down the remainder of his beer and walked to the door for another. He grabbed two from the cooler and handed one to Lizzie. "Thinking about hanging it up. Need a fresh start and this looks like the perfect place"

"What's your brother gonna say" Lizzie asked, popping the top off the beer.

"Actually I am more worried about yours" Andy sat down on the swing and took her hand in his. She did not pull away from him. The smell of Magnolia blossoms perfumed the air. Lizzie looked over at Andy and was surprised as hell when he leaned over and kissed her. Not a peck on the lips, but a long , slow , steady let me inspect your tonsils kind of kiss. He pulled back and Lizzie stood up, weak kneed and walked to the porch railing. She had not felt like that in forever.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Andy walked up and stood beside her. "I should not have done that"

"Its ok" Lizzie replied with a smile" I did not mind at all" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She could feel his excitement, and it thrilled the hell out of her.

"You want to take a walk" he asked her, big grin on his face.

"Yeah sure. We can walk down to the dock."

"Didn't know you had a dock."

"Yeah" Lizzie took his hand" There is a boathouse down here too."

They walked down the path to the dock that led out into the river. At the end of the dock was a 900 square foot boathouse, complete with a kitchenette and bathroom.

"I sleep here sometimes when we're fishin gators" Lizzie explained. "Its quiet out here and closer to the water. Don't have so far to travel" She sat down on the bed and Andy sat down beside her. She was surely a hell of a women, but he feared much too young for him.

"Lizzie, I need to ask you a question, and please don't take this the wrong way. How old are you."

"Just turned 43" Andy looked surprised. This woman did not look a day over 20. He was 45, so there was only two years difference in their ages. "Why do you ask"

"You sure as hell don't look that old" Lizzie whirled around and pounced on him, knocking him on his back.

"I'll show you old captain" The two began to kiss, and before she knew it, clothes were coming off. She pushed him away and stood up. "What are you thinking Emma Elizabeth," she thought to herself" This dude's married"

"Did I do something wrong?" Andy asked.

"No, I did. You are still married Andy" He pulled her on top of him.

"So who gives a shit about that" He pulled her head down and gave her a long slow kiss. He needed to cut that shit out.

"I give a shit about that. I will not sleep with a married man" Lizzie walked over to the boathouse window and flung it open. She needed some air. Andy walked up behind her. She was only wearing a light blue Old Navy t-shirt. He slid his hands under her shirt, grabbing a handful of her ample breast.

"Stop that." She wiggled away from him."Once you start, I am not going to want you to stop"

He grabbed her and pulled her to him, "That's exactly what I was hoping for"

"Andy, no. I wont do this. No matter how bad I want to. Its wrong. "

Andy told her he understood, even though he wanted to have sex with her so bad he could taste it. They walked back up to the main house and headed up the stairs. Andy's room was the first one on the left. It adjoined the room his brother, Jonathan was staying in. Lizzie's room was right across the hall.

"Well, goodnight" Andy kissed her. "Guess there is no chance of me sleeping in your room tonight:"

Lizzie shook her head no. "See you in the morning" She walked into her room and shut the door. She leaned against it and sighed. Why could she not find a sweet decent guy like Andy, that was not married.

Jonathan heard Andy come in and walked into his room.

"You know what time it is? Where you been" Jonathan sat down on the windowseat.

"Took a walk." Andy reached for the light blue pajama bottoms he always slept in.

"By yourself" Jonathan knew that he had been with Lizzie, he just wanted Andy to admit it.

"Nope, me and Lizzie walked down to the boathouse" Andy slipped his t shirt on and pulled on the pajama pants. He turned the bed down and crawled in. "I'm tired man. We both need some sleep."

Jonathan went back into his room, snapping the light off on his way out. He hoped his little brother had not bitten off more than he could chew. Southern women were different than he was use to. Jonathan knew that first hand. He had noticed Andy's wedding ring was no longer on his finger too.

The next morning at breakfast, the men inhaled an amazing stuffed French toast dish that Lizzie had prepared.

Jonathan took a sip of coffee and set the cup down on the table, leaning up, he looked around to make sure that no one else was listening.

"Where's your ring" Andy looked up and him and held his left hand out, then balled it into a fist and laid his arm in his lap.

"Guess I lost it on the river yesterday" Jonathan could always tell when Andy was lying, and right now he was telling a whopper.

"Andy, this is none of my business dude, but you better be careful. Lizzie's hot as hell, I will agree with you there, but you are still married. Don't be stupid. Divorce Sabrina first"

Andy knew his brother was right. He just wanted to get back at her and make her feel just as bad as he did.

"Call Nancy and ask her to at least get the ball rolling" Nancy was their stepmom and also a lawyer. Andy did not get good service from his cell phone this far out, so he went into the kitchen to ask Lizzie if he could use the phone. She pointed to her office and told him to use the phone in there.

Andy woke the next morning. This was the last day they were to stay at Ellen B's. He did not want to leave.

He got up, showered and dressed. Rusty was suppose to be taking the guys out on the boat, but Lizzie was not going so he had already decided he would stay behind with her.

He walked downstairs and she was cleaning tables from the morning meal. She was one hell of a cook. Last night she had fixed fried catfish, caught from their pond, a huge pot of cheese grits and a stuffed zucchini that was the best damn thing he had ever eaten.

"Morning" Andy walked over to her, not caring if it was inappropriate or not, and kissed her.

"You want some coffee" She smiled at him.

"Can I have some cream to go with it" he asked her with a dirty grin.

"You stop that" Lizzie popped him on his rear end and walked to the coffee pot. She poured him a cup and sat it down in front of him. "you hungry"

He took a sip of coffee and shook his head. "No, I guess I need to pack. We are suppose to be leaving today."

Lizzie laid a piece of paper down in front of him.

"You left that in my office last night. I am guessing you called a lawyer."

Andy nodded. Lizzie felt like shit. She hoped he was not doing this because of her.

"Andy, are you divorcing her because your marriage is over, or is there another reason"

He got up and walked over to the coffee pot and poured another cup. "Both"

"Lizzie, I need to ask you something, and be honest with me."

"What is it?" Lord those eyes of his. You could get completely lost in them.

"Would you hire me, you know, to work here if I decided to stay?"

"Just how much work do you think you could get done?" Lizzie wrapped her arms around his waist.

He looked down at her and grinned, "Well now that just depends" He bent to kiss her.

She could hear the rest of the guys returning for lunch and went to get plates ready.

Jonathan sat down at the table with Andy. He had spoken with Nancy this morning, and Sabrina had agreed to give him a divorce. Andy dropped a bombshell on his older brother.

"I wont be going back to Homer" Andy said.

"What." Jonathan laid his fork down. "What the hell do you mean? Opie season's coming up. Who's gonna captain the boat?"

"Fourtner can do it. He's got his license now. I just need a fresh start. I talked to Lizzie and she agreed to hire me on here."

"What does her brother think about that" Jonathan looked at his little brother sternly, hoping like hell he was not about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

"Doesn't matter. This is Lizzie's place. He is just hired help, like I'll be." Andy leaned up and looked at his brother. :" I have to do this ok"

"Ok, I just hope you know what the hell you are doing man. "

Jonathan and Andy walked to the suburban and Jonathan threw his luggage into the back. This had been an amazing three weeks. Jonathan walked over to Lizzie and hugged her.

"Take care of him" Lizzie reached up and hugged him back, "I sure will"

The guys loaded up and drove off. Lizzie looked at Andy and said "Well, we better get busy, got a lot to do today."

Andy touched Lizzie on the shoulder and she stopped walking.

"What is it" She did not like the expression on his face at all.

Andy looked down and kicked at the dirt with the toe of his boot. "I talked to Nancy this morning, and well, my divorce is final. I am a free man"

Things are about to get really interesting.


End file.
